Kree
, "Kreepers" (Earth-199999) | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Mostly the Kree Empire | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Kree Empire; formerly the Blue Area of the Moon | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 5'9" (Around the same as humans) | AvgWeight = Same as humans | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Blue | Skin2 = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Kree cannot breathe on Earth without special apparatus. Adaptation to Hala's powerful gravitational pull and high nitrogen content in the atmosphere has left the Kree with dense bodies that afford them superhuman strength and endurance. Some Kree females can physically manipulate the desires or even the siphon the life forces of males. | AvgLifespan = | Origin = Alien species with Inhuman decent of Hala. | GalaxyOfOrigin = Large Magellanic Cloud | StarSystemOfOrigin = Pama System | HomePlanet = Hala (Planet) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #65 | Overview =The Kree are a blue-skinned humanoid race of extraterrestrial beings that hail from the planet Hala, in the Pama System located in the large Large Magellanic Cloud. They are technologically advanced and extremely militaristic, conquering every world in their galaxy; forming the Kree Empire. | HistoryText = Pre-history The Xorrians Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned the Kree (along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Skrulls and Humans) from their own DNA. The Celestials and the Progenitors Two distinct groups of giant godlike aliens experimented on the early Kree: * The Progenitors experimented on prehistoric Kree, engineering them by using the Primagen (or Prima Materia) Their attempt at turning them into new beings, resulted in the very first race of Inhumans. * The Celestials experimented on ancient Kree, creating the Kree Eternals and the Kree Deviants. The Skrulls A million years ago, a race of humanoid reptiles called the Skrulls came upon prehistoric Hala. At that time the Skrulls were a largely peaceful space-faring race, and they set about educating the natives to the point where they could join their trading empire. However, Hala was home to two equally intelligent races, the Kree and the Cotati. The Skrulls proposed a test to determine the worthier race between the Kree and the Cotati. Taking members of both races to a distant planetoid in another galaxy, the Blue Area of the Earth's Moon, the Skrulls created an arena and bid the two races to use the resources they had to create something of worth. The Skrulls then left. The Kree constructed a magnificent city known as the Blue City, while the Cotati created a beautiful garden. A year later the Skrulls returned to judge the two races and found the Cotati's accomplishment the worthier. Enraged, the Kree killed the Skrulls and the Cotati and seized the Skrulls' star-ship. They used the ship to return to their native planet, then set about deciphering the technology of the star-ship. In the Kree Year Zero, about a million years ago, the Kree had their first encounter with the Skrulls. The meeting went disastrously and a long, bitter war ignited between the two races. The Kree eventually spread throughout the galaxy, establishing a vast empire. Interbreeding with various other races led to the creation of a second race of Kree with pink skin. The Pink Kree would eventually come to outnumber the Blue Kree. At some point, allegedly due to a Kree trying to acquire the Crystal of Ultimate Vision without denying the temptation of its powers, the Kree were cursed with evolutionary stagnation. Biology Physiology Outwardly the Kree resemble humans, with little exception through skin color or modified genetics. Denser skin with increase muscles flexibility gives the Kree endurance, durability, and stamina-- twice the level of humans. They also have "duplicates" of several internal organs, and usually require more nitrogen to breathe comfortably on earth. Kree physiology originally developed through heavier gravity, higher nitrogen-to-oxygen air content, and a form of dependency centered around the Cotati. Evolution and Mutation The Kree were an evolutionary stagnant race. This was due to a single member of the Kree race attempting to gain control of the Crystal of Ultimate Vision. This unnamed Kree found the crystal, but attempted to use it to become akin to a god, with powers as of those of the Phoenix Force. As punishment, the crystal "genetically froze their evolution in place" allowing the rest of creation to pass them by. Although, it was stated that the Kree produced super humanoid beings through natural mutation. The explosion of the first Nega-Bomb in the Kree Empire had the survivors' genetic structures to quickly mutate and adapt to the radiation, allowing the Kree to escape their evolutionary dead end by changing their DNA and allegedly granting them unlimited potential. Somehow, a group of pink-skinned Kree managed to produce a mutant Kree, Tsu-Zana, in order to overthrow the domination of both Shi'ar and blue-skinned Kree, as their savior. She rejected that destiny and is still residing on Earth under the codename Ultra-Girl. Hybrids Humans and Eternals The Kree have shown to be reproductive via cross-breeding with humans normals and Eternals. * List of Kree hybrids with species of humanity. Deathbird's and Vulcan's child was infused with Kree genes. Skrulls Hulkling is also a Skrull-Kree hybrid, conceived via natural ways. Diseases and Genetic Conditions The Kree are vulnerable to many fatal diseases, among them Blackgorge, Betath's Plague, the Wasting. They are also afflicted by cancer, which they call blackend. A Kree woman, Una-Rogg claimed that one in every hundred thousand female Kree possess an inherent ability to manipulate the wills of men and that because of this male Kree 'fear' them and all female Kree undergo a painful procedure when they are young which interferes with their ability to 'give and receive pleasure' also referred to as 'neutering' their 'pleasure centers' , this procedure is contextually hinted at being synonymous with female genital mutilation. It is also referred to 'psychological mutilation' If a Kree woman with these powers does not undergo this procedure then like Una-Rogg they develop the ability to drain the life force from men as well as their manipulation ability, when Una-Rogg described this ability she said she could 'get a man to love me so much that I drained him of his essence' if they undergo the procedure while young then they lose the manipulation ability and will not develop the life draining one, if performed as an adult then they lose both powers. A group of Kree called the Kree Bloodhounds patrol any world where Kree females are present to hunt down any who have not undergone the procedure, if a Kree female's blood is spilled they can quickly find her and take her to undergo the procedure. This procedure must be performed in stages in an adult to avoid 'frying' their brain, the first stage removes the power to drain a man's life force and the second prevents them from being sexually dominating and enjoying pleasure. On Earth-9591, Mar-Vell and his Kree contingent were irradiated by a nuke. Mar-Vell subsequently developed a mutant cataract. Classification Blue-skinned The Blue-skinned Kree represent the archetype and the base of the Kree species. Pink-skinned In an attempt to further their development, some Kree bred with other species, producing the "pink-skinned" Kree, who are similar in appearance to Caucasian humans. These pinks (also called "whites") eventually outnumbered the blue-skin Kree. Ruul The Supreme Intelligence arranged for further advancement of the Kree. Through a series of events, he arranged for a large number of his people to be irradiated with a Nega-Bomb (killing 90% of the Kree), and then artificially sped up their evolution by means of an artifact called the Forever Crystal, affecting countless millennia of evolution in mere moments. This new brand of evolved Kree, called Ruul, have a grayish skin tone and many shoulder-length tentacles atop their heads. Individuals possessed the power of "forced evolution", the ability to "will" adaptation to different environments, spontaneously developing the ability to breathe underwater, fly, or whatever their circumstances require. Male Ruul were capable of experiencing physical pleasure but it had been removed from the women at a genetic level, meaning they were incapable of enjoying pleasure but didn't care as they were unaware that they were missing anything. At one point it was claimed their were at least a billion Ruul. Eternals and Deviants The Celestials have at some point, as many others species visited and modified the ancient Kree genetics. The last and only known Kree Eternal is Ard-Con, alias Ultimus the Demon-Druid. The fate of the Kree Deviants is unknown. Alternate Realities Please find the alternate realities Kree on this page. | Habitat = Kree-Lar, Turunal system, Large Magellanic Cloud | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = 30 billion (prior to Nega-Bomb detonation); currently 300 million. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: A Kree warrior has twice the strength of a human of a similar age, height, and build. Superhuman Durability: The Kree are very durable, while not bulletproof they are still fully capable of shrugging off hits from beings as powerful as Captain America effortlessly and are presumed to be capable of surviving much stronger hits. Superhuman Endurance: A Kree warrior has twice the endurance of a human with similar training. Superhuman Stamina: A Kree warrior has twice the stamina of a human with similar training. "Seventh Sense:" Kree women possess the potential for psychic abilities of various kinds, collectively referred to as a "seventh sense". This psychic potential has manifested as clairvoyance, precognition, or even lethal attributes. Some Kree women can reach into the mind of male-sex species to manipulate their desires or drain another's life force completely. Kree technology has since been created to discover and remove the powers surgically, and technorganic Bloodhounds were used to track down female reaching the adult age with those abilities. | Abilities = None Known | AvgStrength = Their denser bodies afford them about twice the average human being’s strength and endurance. | Weaknesses = Liquid nitrogen caused Kree to temporary lose their natural blue skin color. (Earth-199999) | GovernmentType = Military-Technocratic Dictatorship Empire. | TechnologyLevel = Advanced: Advanced warp-drive starships, robots, cyborg, and cybernetic technology, genetic engineering, psionic technology, energy weaponry, and battlesuits. | CulturalTraits = Please consult the Kree Empire page. | Representatives = Supreme Intelligence, Ronan the Accuser, Captain Marvel, List of known Kree | Notes = * Despite the existence of both Kree Eternals and Kree Deviants created by the Celestials, and the similar experiments which were performed on the Kree as those performed on the Skrulls, humans, and Eyungs, the Kree themselves have not been explicitly stated to be granted a latent potential like other species. * Kree soldiers appeared during Avengers Disassembled when they attacked the Earth and were driven off by the Avengers. In the process, Hawkeye was killed. But this may not have been the real Kree, as the entire incident was later discovered to be a product of the Scarlet Witch's reality-altering powers. | Trivia = | Links = * Kree at Wikipedia.org }} Category:Races with Pink Skin Category:Kree Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Normals Category:Evolution-Ended Species Category:Kree Empire Races